1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to azimuth adaptive phased array sonars, such as used in an ultrasonic display system, and more particularly, to such azimuth adaptive phased array sonars which are adapted for medical use and which are capable of obtaining wider images through an increased angle of view.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to increase the angle of view of a phased array sonar, it is necessary to provide a delay line which is capable of coping with delay mapping which is necessary to increase the angle of view. However, providing such a delay line to increase the width of the image, requires the use of an additional piece of hardware to a conventional circuit for obtaining a conventional image with a conventional angle of view.